In full duplex (FD) communications, downlink (DL) transmissions (e.g., from an access point (AP) to a station (STA)) and uplink (UL) transmissions (e.g., from a STA to an AP) can take place simultaneously. In asymmetric FD communications, DL transmission occurs between one pair of nodes (e.g., the AP and a first STA), but UL transmission involves at least a different third node (e.g., the AP and a second STA).
In FD communications, the UL and DL transmissions use the same time-frequency resource, and the DL transmission and UL transmission may interfere with each other. Additionally, asymmetric FD may take place in an asynchronous manner, meaning that the UL and DL transmissions may begin at different times. However, because asymmetric FD involves different STAs in the DL and UL transmissions, the individual STAs may be unable to cancel out the interference.
It would be desirable to provide a mechanism to manage such interference, for example a mechanism that may be implemented by a FD-capable AP.